07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren Oak
Hakuren Oak is a main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is first introduced as Teito's roommate at the Church and his self-proclaimed rival for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. After a rough start, Hakuren later becomes a close friend of Teito. Hakuren is a member of the very wealthy Oak family in District 2, but he chose to become a bishop rather than follow the Oak family's tradition to go into politics or the military. After passing the exam he worked under Bishop Castor, but received a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to be the princess's tutor in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. Appearance Physical appearance Hakuren appears as a young boy of sixteen with a slender build, and who stands roughly at a height of five foot six inches. He weighs 50 kg. His face is oval shaped, with a pointy chin and slender jaw, and his skin is a pale peach colour, and he has a long, thin nose, a large mouth with full lips. Hakuren's most distinctive feature is his eyes, which are narrowed and purple in colour but have long bottom eye-lashes that appear to be a trait in his family as both Shuri and Wakaba possess them. His hair is blonde, and down his mid-back and it kept in a loose ponytail held with silver, metal clasps. His bangs reach past his eyes but are parted on the left. Hakuren greatly resembles his mother in appearance. He wears thin round glasses when reading, and his face is described as being 'pretty' (e.g. manga chapter 63) rather than handsome. While traveling with Ouka, his hair and face are envied by Ouka's attendants, and he says it's simply natural. Clothing He is first seen in the Bishop's apprentice uniform which appears as a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality At first Hakuren appears to have a striking similarity to his younger cousin Shuri, as in the beginning of his relationship with Teito he taunts him in a similar way his cousin does and also possesses a similar sense of pride (e.g. taunting Teito in the anime, "I don't know that nowadays even elementary school boys can participate in the bishop exam. Kiddy, where is your home? Let elder brother (me) take you home.") He is first established as vain, as in their first meeting he was shown to take pride in his appearance (with a mirror in his clothing) and proclaims to Teito, "beauty is such a curse" and "You are jealous of me because I am so gorgeous, aren't you?". Later, Hakuren shows a gentle and thoughtful side to his personality. When seeing Teito's sklave mark, he feels very guilty for calling Teito an "elemetary school boy" earlier, as he realizes that the other party probably hasn't even been sent to elementary school before, and apologises to him. After Teito saved him, he wanted to become his friend, to always protect him. Hakuren's reasons for wanting to become a Bishop are to help people and take revenge against his father. He expressed outrage upon hearing what the military (in which many members of his family serve) had covered up and was determined to let the voices of the common people be heard by the royalty. Although Hakuren has rebelled against the Oak family, and was hesitant to return to them, he was very offended when Teito insulted his family name by calling them 'spineless Oaks' and thought that he would have beaten the other party if they were not within the church. Hakuren is diplomatic. He is quite good at dealing with difficult people (e.g. Ouka's aunt in manga chapter 63). He has a quick mind and is courageous, and does not lose his cool even when he is in a stressful situation, as shown in his performance in the bishop exams. He is strong-willed, as he is determined to achieve his dream even if it means being rejected by the Oak family. He is also gentle, as Frau has said that Hakuren sounds like a mother in his letter addressed to Teito. He is studious, as shown in the anime that he studies in the library and in his room at night, also in track 1 in the drama titled 『3月28日の出来事』, in which he says he doesn't want to offend Mikhail because if Mikhail kills him or destroys the world, he will not be able to study the day after or for ever. Haruken has a weakness with women, he gets nauseous and sick if he stands near one or in a room too long. This is because of some kind of trauma when his parents showed him albums and albums of women to choose to marry when he was young. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church members Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Human